secretworldagencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ms. Torch
"Even the smallest flames burn." :— Sera Eld Background Sera Eld was born in California but lived with her uncle in sunny Lake Havasu City, Arizona. Her uncle, Abel Eld raised Sera on his own after his sister and her husband died in a car crash. After impact the car set fire and Sera was the only one to have lived. Sera joined the United States Marine Corp at seventeen years of age and became a welder. Sera soon discovered her abilities after a welding tank had exploded and she had came out of the blast unscathed. In secret, Sera was able to learn how to control her powers with her close friends Gunnery Sergeant Bishop and Corporal Taylor Williams. Bishop and Williams would do anything to help Sera, though after an accidental explosion caused by Sera that sent Bishop to the hospital for third degree burns, Sera put a hault on her training. She finished her ten years in the Marine Corps without another accident. Sera returned to Arizona with the sad news that her uncle was dying. On his death bed, Sera admitted to Abel that she had abilities and his final words were that she used them for good. Sera would take her uncle's words to heart and contacted SWA after months of researching. SWA is currently helping her to master her abilities. Powers, and abilities Flight Can fly or otherwise move through the air by using Sun rays. Only when the sun is out can Sera ride the sun rays. Is able to Levitate, and Glide as well. Enhanced Strength Sera possesses the incredible ability to defy weight limitations of humans, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. She can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight. Durability Sera's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is extremely high, allowing her to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Fire Manipulation Can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different. Personality Sera is a fierce and has a great lust for adventure. She is courageous and wise, and only uses violence when absolutely needed. Sera is very strong and surges through even the most trying of times with a clear head. She is rather brutal and violent at times, she is very intelligent and knows when to back out. She is also very kind, caring, and compassionate. This side of her personality is usually shown when around her friends and loved ones. Appearance Sera's fashion comes from thrift stores, she tends not to wear things that are too excessive and she wears things that are practical while still remaining feminine and beautiful. She prefers fabrics that are loose and cool and soft against her skin. Any jewlrey that is worn has specific meanings or purposes. Sera has long blonde hair and honey eyes. Relationships Timothy Bishop Sera and Timothy were once very close during Sera's time in the Marine Corps. Timothy had helped in Sera's learning of her powers and also taught her everything she knows about the Marines and welding. Though after burning Timothy in one of their sessions, Sera began to distance herself from her friend. Now that she has left the Marine Corps she hides herself from Timothy. She does not hate him but fears that he may hate her. HeadcanonsCategory:FemalesCategory:HeroesCategory:Devin's characters * Sera was named Ms. Torch by Timothy and Taylor, the name has stuck and became her superhero identity. * Third-degree Black Belt (Tae Kwan Do), Second-degree Black Belt (Karate) * Learned how to properly use a bayonet (the removable fighting knife that attaches to the muzzle of the rifle), how to us unarmed techniques from various martial arts to defend herself, rock climbing and rappelling, fire and use multiple guns during her training to become a Marine. * Sera only knows how to make a few meals but usually she just fast foods. Her favorite thing to make is Cheddar Chicken Spaghetti. * Her favorite video game is Final Fantasy X and X-2